


Secret (not a) Picnic

by RobronForever (tvlover9)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Robert Sugden's Birthday, Scene from an unwritten/partially planned prison au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/RobronForever
Summary: Prison AU - Aaron gives Robert a secret (not a) picnic for his birthday.





	Secret (not a) Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually part of a larger AU I've been trying to write for awhile now. The idea is that Robert meets Aaron when he gets sent to the prison that Aaron is a guard at. Secret relationship ensues. This would probably fit somewhere in the middle of the larger fic if I ever get it written. Thanks to seektheinfinte for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Sugden!” Aaron calls out as he enters the prison yard heading toward the section of fence where he knows Robert will be sitting, alone, probably reading. Robert looks up at Aaron from the Stephen King book he’s re-reading for the 6th time, a smug smile crossing his face.  
“Yeah, boss?” He says innocently.  
Aaron rolls his eyes, “Let’s go. Barristers here to see ya.”  
Robert stands, looking quizzically at Aaron.  
“You sure? I just talked to her yesterday, Vic woulda…”  
Aaron cuts him off, “I don’t have time for your mouth today, Sugden. Get a move on.”  
Robert raises an eyebrow at Aaron, chuckling as he follows along behind him.  
“Whatever you say, boss.”

Robert trails Aaron down the hallway toward the meeting rooms, his eyes tracing the hard lines of Aaron’s body in his uniform.  
“Officer Dingle?”  
Aaron turns, responding immediately “Yes, sir?”  
“Where are you going with that prisoner?” Supervising Officer Swirling asks.  
“Uh, he uh, has a meeting with his barrister sir and, then I was, umm going to go on my lunch break?”  
“Is that a statement or a question, officer?” S.O. Swirling snaps.  
Aaron stares at him, unsure of how to answer, when Robert speaks up behind him,  
“Can we move this along? I have business to attend to today.”  
S.O. Swirling frowns, “I don’t want to hear your disrespect today, prisoner. Dingle, I need you to cover for Barton tomorrow, he’s got that extra training he has to attend on account of the morons ’incident’.”  
“Yes, sir, I can do that.” Aaron replies, trying to hide his grin at the soft chuckle from Robert; the reminder of the ’incident’ too much for them.  
S.O. Swirling shakes his head, mumbling about disrespect as he disappears down the hallway.

“Come on, idiot.” Aaron murmurs, making sure Swirling is gone as he passes the normal meeting rooms and turns a corner at the end of the hall.  
Robert follows him, frowning. “Aaron, where are we going? Finn says this section’s haunted.”  
Aaron snorts, glancing back at Robert as he pulls a key out of his pocket. “Finn’s an idiot. No, a pipe burst in the walls a couple years back, it was supposedly all cleaned up but they could never get rid of the moldy smell, so nobody ever uses them.” He unlocks the door of the very last room, and gestures for Robert to enter ahead of him.  
“Aaron, why would I want to meet Vic in a room full of mold?” Robert asks, his confusion evident.  
Aaron glares at him, “Just get in before someone sees us.”  
Robert’s expression turns from confusion to understanding in a heartbeat. “Oh, I get it. It’s not that type of meeting, is it? That’s a little risky…” Roberts voice trails off as he spots a blanket with a few items on it laid out on the floor of the otherwise empty room.  
Robert hears the door close and lock behind him, and turns back to Aaron. “Is this? Officer Dingle… are we having a picnic?” he questions, a mocking grin on his face.  
“No.” Aaron scoffs, scowling at the blanket. “I couldn’t exactly drag a table and chairs in here, so… and the floor, it’s cold… just…”  
“Why are there butterflies on it?”  
“It’s my sisters, I grabbed the first one I saw. Now, sit down and shut up Sugden.”  
“Yes, boss.” Robert grins sitting on the blanket, long legs stretching out in front of him.  
“I’ve told you not to call me that” Aaron grumbles as he pulls out his mobile phone, typing out a quick message.  
Robert laughs, his green eyes shining as he leans back on his elbows, staring at Aaron.  
“Oi, you gonna sit with me or just stand there?”  
“Just texting Adam.”  
“Ha, he on look out duty again is he?”  
Aaron puts his phone in his pocket and sits down by Robert. “Yeah, he says this is the last time and it’s only because it’s a special occasion. Oh, and we both have to big him up to Vic.”  
“Seriously, Aaron? This again? I’ve told you, I’m not convincing my baby sister to go out with a muppet like him.” Robert replies, his eyes narrowing. “What special occasion?”  
“Hey, Adam may be a muppet, but he’s my best mate, so watch it. And what do you mean, what special occasion?” He reaches into the bag and pulls out a package messily wrapped in Star Wars paper.  
Robert stares at it.  
After a few moments Aaron clears his throat awkwardly,  
“Umm, Vic told me today’s your birthday. It’s nothing special, I just wanted to get you something. I…uh…thought you could open it, and uh…then I’ll give it to Vic to bring to you next time she visits…so you won’t get in trouble or anything…”  
When Robert continues to stare at the present in Aarons hand without comment, Aaron begins to panic eyes flicking around the room.  
“It’s not that big a deal…if you don’t…like it…or don’t want to…celebrate…or…” Aaron gasps as Robert surges forward pressing his lips to his in a bruising kiss. Robert gentles the kiss as Aaron’s eyes flutter shut and he brings his hand up to rest on Aaron’s cheek, Robert’s thumb rubbing gently against the scruff on Aaron’s jaw. Robert pulls back slightly, their breath mingling as they both regain control of their ragged breathing. Aaron’s eyes open to find Robert staring intently at him.  
“Thank you Aaron, this…this is amazing. I can’t believe you’ve risked everything, for me, for us. Not just this, but everyday. I know how much trouble you could get in if we’re found out. You deserve so much more then what I can give you from in here.”  
Aaron shakes his head “Rob… it’s not always going to be like this. Vic’s going to get you out of here, and next year you can take me away somewhere for your birthday… Ibiza or Vegas or Barcelona. Wherever you want….” Aaron trails off as ne notices Robert’s smile.  
“What?” he grunts.  
“You said next year. You think about the future, our future.” Robert’s expression turns smug, “Me and you… celebrating birthdays together… going on vacation together…maybe movin…  
“All right, all right. Smug prat.” Aaron interrupts, looking away from Robert.  
“Here, open this so we can eat.”  
He growls shoving the present at Robert.  
Robert takes the present and begins to slowly remove the paper as Aaron grabs a thermos and 2 cups. Robert opens the box he’s just unwrapped to find the latest Stephen King book, the first book in the Game of Thrones series, a graphic novel he’s never heard of and a bottle of his favorite shower gel.  
Aaron having finished pouring the drinks turns back to Robert nervously.  
“It’s nothing much, I know you’ve read all the Game of Thrones ones, but I thought you might like to again, and I know that one you always carry with you is Stephen King…” Aaron pauses, but when Robert doesn’t say anything he continues,  
“The guy at the shop said that’s the best new comic, sorry, ‘graphic novel’”, Aaron corrects at Robert’s brief glare, “out and I know how much you miss that poncey shower gel that Vic refuses to buy ya.”  
Robert gently puts all the gifts back in the box and sets it beside him, when he finally looks back at Aaron; Aaron’s heart skips a beat at the look of amazement on Robert’s face. “You Aaron Dingle, are the most amazing person I have ever met. If I had known I’d find you in here I would of got myself sent to prison a long time ago.” Robert whispers, his voice low and rough with emotion.  
A huff of laughter escapes Aaron before it morphs into a shy smile. He hands Robert a plastic cup and lifts his own.  
Robert glances into the cup, “Is this, champagne? Out of a thermos?” he asks, nose scrunching up in distaste.  
Aaron swats Roberts arm with his empty hand, “Oi, don’t be such a snob. It’s the best I could do. If it was up to me I woulda just brought some cans.”  
“Fair point.” Robert smirks, “You’re such a little chav.” He mocks, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, well you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot, and I’d do anything for ya. Happy Birthday, Robert.” He whispers as they toast with their plastic cups of thermos champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @RobronForever if you want to follow.


End file.
